


A Collection of Korrasami Submissions

by happypugfics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of Korrasami submission fics from my tumblr.<br/>Explicit for chapters to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Korrasami Submissions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or the Avatar universe.

              Today was a very good day for Asami, and soon, if everything went to plan, it would be a good day for Korra too.  Better than good, she hoped.  Assuming she pulled off the surprise properly, it would be one of the best days of her and Korra’s lives.

              She had left Future Industries earlier than normal that day, leaving several papers unread and letters and whatnot unwritten.  She had an appointment.  
              Asami Sato was not a very good liar…at least, not to Korra.  In the field, she could play undercover just as good as anyone else on team Avatar, but the Southern woman could always see right through her.  Perhaps that’s why she had been frustrated with Asami lately.  She could tell she was lying, skirting around the truth. 

              She and Korra had been married for a little over three years now, after having dated for quite a few more, but both were so busy with their work lives they hadn’t thought about trying to have a family until a year ago.  They both felt they were in a good place, and so Asami and Korra had spoken to Varrick.  They knew he owned some high-end clinics in Republic City that helped those who could not have children, to be able to do it.  He and Zhu Li had already had several children…several…five to be exact.  They had not expected triplets to say the least.  He had wanted to share his happiness with everyone else who could not experience it—for a price of course, but Zhu Li managed the clinics well and costs weren’t terribly high.  Still, you did need a substantial sum of money.

              Asami had that, and she and Korra had agreed to go.  They had thought about adoption, and knew that someday they would want more children and it would be, without a doubt, the best option for them down the road, but they really wanted one of their own first.  A child that came from one of them, though they knew they would love their future adopted children no less.

              Unfortunately, Asami hadn’t exactly taken to the treatments.  It was out of the question for Korra.  She was the avatar and the world needed her, but mostly Asami sat at work and went to meetings and tinkered here and there and drew up blue prints…nothing as physically exerting as what Korra had to do every day.  After several, with no takes, they had decided to put things on hold.  Both were a little disappointed and it had put a strain on their relationship for a month or so but now, as Asami walked out of the doctor’s office, a huge smile on her face, she knew that keeping a little secret from Korra would be a minor thing in comparison to what was to come.

              Everything at home was set up.  Asami was sure of it.  Everything was in place for the surprise, all she had to do was finish making dinner.  She had thought that such news would warrant going out to a fancy restaurant…but had quickly dismissed the idea.  This was personal…this was intimate.  It had to be at home.  She hoped they would both be more comfortable here.

              Korra arrived home, in a fuss and her temper as hot as the fire she bent.  She had been coming home this way a lot lately, and Asami knew it must also be a part of her trying to keep her secret.  She was irritated, and it would soon reach its peak.  Korra had never been good at keeping silent for too long.  Asami knew it wouldn’t be much longer, and all the secrecy would be worth it.

              “How was your day, Korra?  Are you hungry?”  Asami knew Korra would fire off all the things that had went wrong, and she would say she wasn’t hungry, but really, she knew that the dark skinned woman could always eat.  Always.

              As soon as Korra opened her mouth, Asami heard all the complaints fly out, and she suppressed a giggle.  She was quite fond of how cute Korra was when she was angry.

              “And Lin said they found more Red Lotus followers, but the bastards were too sneaky and got away.  You’d think searching for them would be more of a priority, I mean they did literally try to kill me last time…” Korra grumbled, a pouty face and furrowed brow having settled onto her face as she sat down on the cushion, crossing her legs as she scooted closer to the low table.  Asami brought the food over and sat across from her, listening to the avatar continue, until the smell of food finally calmed her down.

              “How was your day? Better I hope,” Korra asked, filling her plate and smiling as Asami poured some wine into their glasses.  They didn’t normally drink, but Korra was too distracted to pick up on any special occasion.

              “It was very good actually,” Asami smiled, trying to decide how to continue.  Korra was watching her face closely.  Asami could tell she was preparing to search for more holes in the story of her day, to catch her lying so she could bring it up.  
              “I had a couple of meetings this morning, then I took a stroll on the production floor to make sure everything was running smoothly.  I had lunch in my office while I looked over some papers…”  
              Korra was only half listening now, distracted by the food she was stuffing into her face.  Asami smiled.  She had provided the perfect delivery.  
              “I took some call—boring business proposals, left work, went to the doctor and got some really great news.  I’m eight weeks pregnant.  The doctor says not to get my hopes up too much, but it’s a lot less likely that anything negative will happen, but I still need to make it another month before we are really more in the clear.” Asami concluded.

              Korra was still eating, only half listening until she stopped, half of the noddles still hanging out of her mouth when she looked at Asami with wide eyes, slurping the rest into her mouth.  “You…?”  
              “Yep,” Asami smiled.  
              She shrieked happily when Korra swallowed the rest of the food in her mouth and leapt over the low table and collected Asami into her arms as they fell back on the cushion.  Asami was laughing and Korra was kissing her all over.

              “You’re pregnant?  That’s amazing!” Korra shouted, “How?! When? All those times you were lying?”  
              “Yes…well I know we decided to give it a rest, but a couple months ago I decided to try again.  I know that you were very busy helping in Ba Sing Se with some things Wu and Mako needed and I didn’t want to worry you if it didn’t work…When I went to the doctors for my week and two week follow up he told me the treatment had taken hold.  I wanted to tell you then, but he said the probability of a miscarriage was still very high, and I didn’t want to worry you if that happened…” Asami sighed and smiled, and held onto Korra tightly, “But I went for a checkup today and he said in another month it will be a lot less likely that I’ll lose it…and I couldn’t wait to tell you anymore.  I know you were getting frustrated with how suspicious I was being.” Asami smiled and when Korra kissed her, she continued to smile while she kissed back.

              “This is amazing, Asami!  I’m sorry that I was being such a grumpy badgermole…” Korra put on her best pouty puppy face and Asami forgave her of course.  “We have to tell everyone!  Tenzin and Pema, my parents, Mako and Bolin, and-“  
              “Yes, we will tell everyone soon,” Asami laughed and kissed Korra to hush her.  They could both only imagine how Bolin would react.   
              “ _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh you guys!  I’m going to be an uncle!  I’m going to be the greatest uncle ever!  Bolin, starring in Nuktuk: Adventures of the Greatest Uncle Alive!!!”_


End file.
